


Punishment and Pleasure

by Yuki_Kiryuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Kiryuu/pseuds/Yuki_Kiryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivaille gets stood up By Eren, and something happens beyond Eren's control. Maybe more chapters if goes well My First EreRi fic ever.hope you like it. Inspired by 'The Proposal' by SexybVirgo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Where is that shitty brat?' Rivaille wondered to himstlf, as he sat in the mess hall where Eren should have met him an hour ago to do some training. He was pissed because he was a very busy man. "TCH.." He angrily said under his breath. He got up leaving his and Eren's breakfast untouched and cold.

"Heichou, where are you going?" One of his subordinates glared angrily, making the soldier cringe in fear." I was just asking cause we're leaving soon. Where is Eren anyway?" He gave the soldier a death glare," None of your ducking business where I'm going, and I'm gonna find the shifty brat and severely punish him for making me wait." With that he turned on his heels and walked angrily out of the room.

Damn shifty brat. He sneered to himself, he was going to make him pay. No one stood him up. He was almost to Eren's door thinking what kind of belittling punishment he would rain down on him.

"Oi brat! Open this door right now!" He screamed banging on his door. "It's not wise to ignore me brat!" He was getting nowhere this way. He kicked the door , pissed the brat wasn't answering his superior.

"I'm coming in." he said angrily, shoving the door open, it hitting the wall with a bang.

What he saw net appalled him to no end. Seeing his subordinate sprawled on his bed, eyes closed, hands around his hard member, sweating and moaning as he pummeled his taught hole with his delicate fingers. So this is what he's been doing., so shameful and dirty. He had to admit it was very hot and erotic seeing Eren in this state. He felt his own member starting to twitch in his pants.

He stared at him for a few minutes, revalling in the erotic things he was doing to himself. Rivaille shout the door quietly and locked it, not wanting to disturb the boy.

He slowly stripped off his cape and other gear slowly and quietly walking toward Eren, not making his present known to the boy quite yet. as the boy was nearing his orgasm, fingers pummeling his member and hole like no tomorrow, he cleared his throat loudly, standing over the boy, smirking at his reaction.

"Heichou!" he screamed, darting up so quick and looking flustered. "Its not what it looks like." He said shaking like a leaf with fear in his eyes worried waht his superior would say.

"Not what it looks like? You're disgusting you shitty brat." He said menacingly staring the boy down, capturing every spot of his perfectly tan body. He was getting so hot, then it dawned on him what this boy's punishment would be.

He grabbed the boys chin harshly, and said "I know what your punishment should be for making me wait for you. I think you'll find it pleasurable." He smirked glaring into the boys green eyes.

He then placed a hard and forceful kiss on the boys lips, Eren gasping in protest, trying to get away from him. This only made him kiss him harder, sucking and biting the boy's lower lip. He finally broke away from the kiss, leaving Eren a hyperventalating mess.

"What are you doing Heichou? I don't understand." He mutters sheepishly. "Why are you doi-" he was cut off by another forceful kiss. Eren gasped as Rivaille's tounge plunged deep in his mouth. Eren started to massage his tongue with his, and started to get more and more aroused. "Uggnn.." a moan escaping his lips.

Rivaille noticed the boy starting to melt like putty in his hands. He broke the kiss finally, seeing the boy half lidded and panting.

"Yeah, you're a dirty brat." He said to him seductively, "I'm going to masks you wish you never left me hanging."

He sat back deciding on his next move. He started nibbling on the boys neck, then started to move down to his very hard, tiny taught nipples.

"Ahh.. Heichou!" The boy mewed ans he played and sucked on his nipples. Rivaille removed his clothes slowly, watching the boy watch him. He then continuded to make his way down to the boys twitching member.

He then finally mad his way to the pulsating twitching member. He looked up at Eren seductively, the boy looked back at him eyes half lidded at the ectasy. "I'm gonna make yo feel good now Eren." He said gripping the base of his hot member and bringing it to his lips slowly.

He tenderly teased his tip with his tongue, making Eren gasp and buck his hips, mewing at the pleasure of Rivaille's toungue as it moved across the throbbing tip. Rivaille cleared his throat, ready to say something, but Eren grabbed him and whisper, "I need you." It sounded like a lustful moan mixed with genuine begging, and Rivaille couldn't help his smirk.

Rivaille reached for the lube on the nightstand, quickly coated his fingers, and settled himself betweenEren's thighs. Eren looked at him erroticly, letting him easily part the boy's legs, spreading him open to reveal his tight entrance. He didn't tease but slicked the opening and pushed in hard with two fingers, causing Eren to scream.

He looked at Eren, at his disoriented state, His eyes shone with lust as he moaned, "Heichou..." The fire was eating him so badly. He found himself wanting to be ravaged by Rivaille, the feel of his hotness enveloping him.

He needed, no he wanted MORE. The fire inside him was still burning strong. "Need... more..." he managed, only to have Rivaille thrust his fingers inside him once more.

Rivaille positioned himself to enter the moaning subordinate. Smiling in desire, he relaxed before slowly pushing inside. He felt Eren's muscles tighten around him.

"Argh," he gripped onto the sheets, obviously in slight pain. "It hurts Heichou." He said to Rivaille between moans. "How can it hurt with the way you were pummeling your hole with your fingers earlier." He said with a smirk.

He thrust deeper into Eren and kissed him again. He tried to talk, but Rivaille kept him quiet by pressing onto his mouth.

Rivaille's hands went to his hips and pulled him closer. Eren pulled him closer to deepen their kiss and his moans echoed in their mouths.

Rivaille thrust as hard as he could, pulling away from his lips as his moans became silent screams. He noticed Eren's grip on the sheets causing his fists to be white and felt his body tighten as well. Then he reached his climax and came on both of their chests.

But Rivaille was not stopping there. His body was only even more heated up and his breath became harder. He gave a few more thrusts and released his seed inside of Eren.

He then fell on top of Eren, spent, both panting and sweating. He then ran his thumb across his lower lip before planting a sensual kiss on Eren's lips. "Heichou what came over you?" He asked confused and embarrassed about what just happened. Rivaille sighed and said, "That was your punishmdnt for making me wait for you. I suggest you never do that again." He said to the wide eyed boy.

Well, this was my very first fic. Inspired by 'The Proposal' by Sexybvirgo.


	2. Lustful Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is peeved because Eren is late, And Eren has a reason why.

CHAPTER 2

  
Lustful Punishment

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

'Shut. I'm late again.' He shouted in his head. 'Levi's gonna kill me for sure this time.' He was running down a hallway to get to the Corporal's office. He knew he was going to be reprimanded for bein 10 minutes late to a meeting he was supposed to have reguarding some extra training.

He arrived red faced and sweating.

"You're late again Jaeger. Did you forget the last punishment you received for being late last time?" He said with a stern voice. "Do I need to refresh your memory?" He said, slamming Eren against the wall. He grabbed his chin forcefully, voting Eren's lower lip before forcefully kissing the trembling boy. His hand caressing Eren's waistband before shoving his hand down Eren's pants. He gasped at thethumb Levi rubbed against his member. "Mmmh." Eren moaned.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren's eyes flew open, pink siding across his cheeks and breathing heavy.  
'What the hell! why am I dreaming about that!' He sat up in bed, trying to shake the dream out of his head. what a weird way to wake up. He glanced at the clock it was 7 am. He begrudgingly crawled out of bed to shower and get ready for the day.

The shower was nice, running down his anatomy, leaving droplets to drip don his sensitive areas. He couldn't get the dream out of his head, and the painful erection he had starting. He tried to ignore it, but finally gave into temptation. He slowly grabbed his erection, which was pulsating in his hand. He slowly started to tease his tip, lightly moving a finger over his slit, feeling his breath hitch. 'Mmmmhah.' He moaned softly, while slicjing his twitching hole before inserting two fingers, scissoring his fingers to find his sweet spot. He came had in his hand Levi's name on his quivering lips.  
After relieving himself he made his way to the mess hall for breakfast.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a month since that time. Eren found himself fantasizing about it just about every time he saw Levi.

He saw Levi sitting at a table in the mess hall, drinking some tea like he always does. He glared at Eren when he sat down across from him. "What do you want, shitty brat?" He scowled at him. "Nothing." He said and started munching on some toast. "Eren, meet me at my office in an hour. We need to talk about something." He said eyeing Eren disgusted by the mess he was making with his breakfast.  
"Mfffkok." Eren said through a mouthful of his breakfast. Levi stood up to leave and said to him, "Don't be late this time of be prepared to face the consequences." He said to him, a smirk on his face. " Yes sir." He replied after swallowing his mouthful of breakfast.

"Fuck, I'm late! " Eren yelled as he walked to Leva's office. He was ready for the punishment he rould receive being only 2 minutes late. The Corporal was very picky about being on time.

"Your late again Eren." Levi said, his face scowling. "Apparently you didn't learn. I don't ask for much. just that you be ontime for once." He said to him, getting up from his desk and moving towards where Eren was standing. "I guess You need to be taught a little harder this time." He said pinning Eren against the desk.

Grabbing his chin and rubbing his thumb over Eren's bottom lip, and leaned in kissing mom so forcefully Eren almost cried out in pain. "On your news Eren." He told him with a commanding voice. Eren obeyed, he was kneeling face level with Levi's crotch. Levi undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, reveiling a throbbing erection. "Suck it." He commanded Eren.

Levai watched as Eren started to lick the tip and then trace his tongue up and down his length. Eren took him into his mouth, starting with just the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head then proceeded to take him in further. He moved his head back and forth slowly then started to pick up speed. He traced his tongue against the length and sucked as hard as he could.

Levi watched as Eren continued to take him in and he watched his head bob up and down, and he almost lost it when he started to deep throat his member. "Holy Fuck!" Levi screamed grabbing Eren's hair keeping him in his mouth until Eren swallowed every bit of his cum. Levi removed himself from his mouth, dizzy from the extasy of his release.

Eren was still kneeling, not moving until he was told. Levi grabbed him up with so much force, that he hits his tailbone and cries out in pain.

Levi tears his clothes off so forcefully Eren nearly falls off the desk. Levi shoves two fingers in erens mouth. "Lick them good." He said. he then took then out an inserted them into Eren's twitching hole. Eren moaned as he scissors his fingers to get him ready.

He positions himself between Eren''s thighs, grabbing his legs and putting them over his shoulders, Eren falling back ontop of the desk.

He thrust into Eren hard, making him scream in pleasure. "Levi....nhn" he moans. he thrusted harder

'Faster—ah… please—fuck, faster! Nhh—'

"This is punishment kid, don't give orders."  
Levi said and moves faster, slams his hips harder with animal like ferocity The sound of skin slapping skin, Eren was beside himself close to a debilitating orgasm peaking in his stomache, white hot and burning.

"Fuck, you're so tight Eren. are you going to cum?" He said seductively in erens ear. I'm coming now! Eren screamed Levi's name on his lips. Levi came after a few more thrusts and collapsed against Eren, exchanging kisses.

Before Levi could remove himself Eren whispered in Levi's ear, "I was late on purpose Levi." He said seductively.

"You shitty manipulative brat!" He said and began to ravage Eren more.


End file.
